


Could it be Any More Disney? - ON HOLD

by jordazfen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Prince Bellamy, Princess Clarke, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordazfen/pseuds/jordazfen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Clarke gets through all her auditions to become a Disney CastMember in Disneyworld but she didn't expect to be falling in love with a prince the way a princess does.<br/>Find me on tumblr: delinquentsoftheground.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter fan fiction btw :)

“Listen here. It’s a new season and we are expecting more visitors to the park than ever… So firstly welcome.” The bald man clapped his hands together as he greeted the new cast members of 2015.

The room was hot and along with Clarke’s nervousness, her palms started to sweat… It’s not everyday you get through all the auditions to become a Disney princess, in the Disney Park.

Clarke and around twenty others sat in a room that was bright with artificial light and if you were to look at it, you wouldn’t associate it with Disney World at all. It had an office like feel, white washed walls littered with notice boards and awkwardly hung certificates and photos, including one of Walt Disney in a painted gold frame. It had a grey carpet and grey ceiling, one that reminded Clarke of being back in elementary school.

 The new recriuts were all fresh faced and eager, a childhood dream come true. They all sat in a semi-circle on hard, plastic chairs, listening as Bruce (their recruitment manager and as he called it ‘best friend for your first term in hell’. He’d also made a cheesy joke about Bruce the Shark from Finding Nemo which received next to no laughs. Perks of working at Disney, right?) explained the ins and outs of their new jobs.

“Okay, register, just to check everyone is here…” He went down the list, everyone replying with a ‘yes’ or ‘here’.  
Jasper Jordan?  
Monty Green?  
Kyle Wick?  
Clarke Griffin?  
John Murphy?  
Raven Reyes?  
Bellamy Blake?  
Sarah Harper?  
Maya Vie?  
Nathan Miller?

And so on…

Bruce talked for the next hour, telling them all how the must be smiling at all times (which Clarke wasn’t a fan of) or consequences would be brought up, they had to learn to speak basic phrases in Chinese, French, Spanish, and Arabic (maybe that’s why Clarke got the job because she was fluent in all apart from Arabic).

Over the course of the hour, Clarke’s eyes kept wandering over to a man with dark olive skin, a mess of curls on his head, a smattering of freckles and a strong build. She thought back to the register when Bruce was reading the names out, she managed to whittle his name down to being either Kyle Wick or Bellamy Blake. She was sat in-between two guys, the one to her right called Jasper and her left was Monty, and they had already made friends, sending glances over to each other and laughing as the same lame jokes that Bruce told.

“And finally, you have the next two days in the parks to get a grip on everything. It is a large scale operation here at Disney, and everything is managed to perfection. You will be coming around the park with myself, going around in a large group. And yes, before anyone asks, we can go on the rides.” Bruce announced, a smirk appearing on his face when whoops and cheers spread throughout the room. He took a sip of coffee from a Pluto mug and turned round to the desk behind him, flicking through paper work.

It was only then Clarke realised she had been absent mindedly staring at the dark skinned man for the whole time, who was shooting daggers back at her. She gave him an uneasy smile before turning to Jasper who was next to her. The silence soon erupted into friendly chit chat, filling the room with noise.

“Hey, I’m Clarke” She held out her hand which was shook enthusiastically.

“I’m Jasper, and this here is Monty, my partner in crime.” She turned to Monty who was beaming as he shook her hand.

“So have you just met or…” Clarke asked, wondering how the two were such good friends already.

“No, childhood best friends. Every memory I have has got Jasper in it… he is more like a burden that won’t leave me alone.” Monty laughed as Jasper gave him a shove.

“So Clarke, which character do you have the honour of being?” Jasper winked as he took a sip from a bottle of water, waiting for a response.

Clarke sat there for a moment, as if she had forgotten… maybe she wasn’t the right person for this role after all. “Oh I’m Cinderella… every girl’s dream right…?”

“Well don’t sound too enthusiastic about it, please…” The sarcasm spilled from Monty’s mouth, and he was right. Considering Clarke was in Disney, and had the job of being a Disney Princess, she could’ve sounded more happy about it.

“Oh no, don’t get me wrong… I’m amazed I even got in, but it’s four o’clock in the morning and I’m sat in a stuffy room listening to a man who shares the same name as an animated shark, talk about how to be a Disney character, not the most riveting of days… Anyway, what are you here for?”

“Well, the only Asian in the room and the only Asian Disney movie being Mulan… it’s not that difficult to work out.” Jasper laughed in response as Monty turned to a guy named Miller next to him.

“And how about you Jasper?”

“I have the incredible honour of playing Eric, I wanted to get Pumba but who can complain, right?” The two laughed until Bruce silenced them down again, papers in his hands.

He announced that the group would be staying in the Disney apartment complex that was just on the outskirts of the park.  There were three main buildings, Venus, Saturn and Neptune (Clarke was surprised that only one of those names had anything to do with Disney) and the newcomers would be staying in Venus. He also added that they would be required to play their main characters as well as suited characters such as Mickey and Goofy etc. Jasper whispered in Clarke’s ear how there was still a chance he could play Pumba to which Clarke tried her very best not to let her snigger be too loud.

“Something funny Cinders…?” Bruce hissed, all eyes in the room turning to face Clarke as she went a bright shade of pink.

“No sir…”

“Thought so, now I need to sort you into your rooms, which are of course male and male, female and female.”

Clarke sighed, trying to work out how much of this whole experience was going to be like a school field trip. She was paired with a girl called Raven Reyes, who looked like she didn’t want to be there in the early hours of the morning just as Clarke did. She waved goodbye to Monty and Jasper as she retrieved her suitcase from the side room and walked over to meet Raven, her new room mate.

The mornings in Orlando, especially in winter, weren’t on the warm side, and Clarke was regretting wearing only sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt. They were stood far away from the main park itself, but Clarke could still see the lights from the castle from where she was standing, waiting for Bruce to escort them to their new homes.

“Is it just me, or is it too early to enjoy Disney…” Raven spoke from behind Clarke, her brown hair pulled into a rough bun and dark circles under her eyes.

“Don’t even get me started… I guess it’s you and me for the next year.” Clarke gave a warming smile, watching as Raven’s face lifted, clearly glad it was Clarke she was sharing a dorm with. They both walked side by side along with the rest of the group as they trudged along to the accommodation which lay behind two large metal gates and a high, silver fence.

After all the admin had been sorted, the two girls heaved their suitcases up the four flights of stairs and walked down a corridor to finally get to their room. Clarke had come to Disney with her parents, more than once. Because they lived in Washington, they would always book a hotel to stay in, and Clarke had stayed in all of them. The red Mickey heads that patterned the carpeted floor and the stripy wall paper reminded her of the hotels, and she guessed that this wasn’t going to be much different. “Home sweet home…” Raven muttered as she swiped the car in the door and swung it open, revealing a rather spacious room that had two beds against the opposite walls, a bedside cabinet each, two large oak wardrobes and a sink with a mirror that was tucked just behind the door. Not to mention the large wicker hamper on one of the beds that was filled with everything from giant Mickey lollipops to small chocolates in the shape of Tinkerbell.

The realisation had finally set in. Clarke was in DisneyWorld…

Clarke put her suitcase at the foot of her bed, unzipping it carefully due to how much had been squeezed in. She heard shuffling behind her which turned out to be coming from Raven who was already making herself at home, throwing things out of her suitcase and into the surrounding area.

The two girls had both decided that because it was now 5 o’clock in the morning, they would both get settled and sleep. Clarke reached into her suitcase and pulled out a note that rested on top of the neatly folded clothes.

_Have a wonderful time! We’re missing you already, give us a call! Love Mom and Dad xxxxxxxxxxx_

Under the note, there was a small package wrapped in pink, Cinderella paper, with a tag in the shape of a love heart reading: A little gift from us to you x. Her parents always had that proud parent sense about them, even if Clarke did drop out of medical school to pursue her Disney career. She pulled of the paper, inside lay a pair of shorts that had Minnie Mouse’s face on them and a tank top that read ‘I was born a Disney Princess’. Clarke groaned at the new pyjamas as Raven roared with laughter over her shoulder, but inside she was thankful for a little bit of home so far away from her parents.

“Night.” Clarke called over to an already snorning Raven, switching the lamp of and setting her phone down on the nightstand.

 _Could it be anymore Disney…?_ Clarke thought to herself as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke didn’t like that name, it was one her father used to use but gave up after receiving one too many pouts. She was okay to be called Princess Cinderella by kids and their parents, but not Princess. Especially by someone she had only just met. “Don’t call me Princess!” She called back to him, making him stop in the door way and smirk back at her.

The pale light shining through the thin drapes on the window as Clarke opened her eyes meant it couldn’t be any later than 7:30 in the morning. But it wasn’t the time, the light or Raven’s loud snores that escaped her lips that stirred Clarke.

She was getting to a good part in her dream where she had been invited to be part of the X-Men, and she was about to kill an army of mutants single handily when a loud sound coming from down the hall drew her away from her endeavours and into the real world.

“Raven…” Clarke hissed as she sat up, trying to keep her duvet as close as possible to avoid any heat loss. Raven turned over accompanied with a snort as she did so. Clarke tried again, only to get no response. She couldn’t make out what the noise outside was, she had a slight idea of what it could be, but it meant that Clarke couldn’t sleep, and she was sure someone was going to pay.

She hauled to duvet off the bed and padded over to the door, glancing at Raven as she pulled on the door handle as quietly as possible before stepping out into the deserted hall.

Her suspicions were correct. Some idiot was blaring out ‘The Circle of Life’ from the Lion King in the early hours of the morning. She stood there, debating whether to go back into her room and hope Bruce would sort it or do it herself.

She tiptoed down to the source of the noise, tripping over the white duvet now and again that was trailing behind her. She eventually reached a room marked 423, the music was now too loud for Clarke’s ears to take in considering it was early and she had only had two hours of sleep. She banged on the door, pulling the duvet closer to herself when she remembered she was wearing the pyjamas her parents had given her.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” she said as the door swung open to reveal Monty and Jasper, wide awake. She barged into their room, pushing past the two boys and making for the speaker where the music was coming from, surrounded by cans of energy drink.

“No, no, no Clarke… no switching off…” Jasper said as he stood between the music and Clarke, a smirk on his face. She turned to Monty who shrugged his shoulders and picked out a piece of candy from the hamper they too had been given.

“Jasper… You will not be in the parade ever if you don’t let me switch this off…”

He pulled her duvet, dragging Clarke and forcing her to sit on his bed, standing in front of her and preparing for a monumental speech. “One cannot simply disrupt the Circle of Life Clarke. This is the Lion King we are talking about. By switching this off, you are switching my soul off, which let me tell you, is-“He was soon interrupted by what seemed to be an angry male outside the door, demanding to be let in.

Jasper walked over to the door turning to Monty, “If he asks, it’s all Clarke’s fault.” He quickly said, not giving her chance to reply before her swung open the door.

“What, what? No!” Clarke said in reply to Jasper as the Bellamy Blake/Kyle Wick person walked in, his deep brown eyes fluttering between the three faces. He had a bed head thing going on, strands sticking up in all directions, a scowl on his face.

Jasper jumped out the way as he strode over to the speaker and switched it off himself. He then leaned against the wall, rubbing his eyes. “Who the fuck decided Lion King was a good idea at this time in the morning…?” He remained still as he waited for a response.

There was a short silence before Monty and Jasper started chatting loudly over each other and shaking their heads at Clarke.  
“We told her not to.”  
“Clarke, what were you thinking?!”  
“It was all Clarke, sorry.”  
“I personally hate Lion King… so that sucks right.” (Coming from Jasper as he tried not to laugh).

All the while whilst the two were busy blaming Clarke, Bellamy/Kyle’s (She still had no idea which name was his) slowly rested on Clarke. She pulled the duvet closer, remembering she wasn’t wearing a bra. And when a hot guy stares at you when you’re not wearing a bra, it’s awkward at the least. She pulled her eyes away from his and started at the floor, her toes just resting on the floor as she perched on the bed.

“Whatever, I don’t care who did it, but I swear…  Someone will probably die next time this happens… I’m only across the hall.” And with that he left, Clarke not daring to look up until she heard the door shut.

“Well this was fun guys, bye.” Clarke muttered, leaving in the exact same fashion that the previous person had left in, walking back down the hall and to her room, pulling on the handle a bit too hard in her temper.

And she pulled it again.                                                                                     

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” She whispered as she rattled the handle. But not matter how much she shook the handle, she wouldn’t be able to get back to the comfort of her bed, because the key card was behind the door.

She had a number options, she could wait outside the door for hours until Raven got up or someone could go find a key card, she could bang on the door and wait for Raven to open it, she could go back to Monty and Jasper’s room (which in her opinion was a bit lame considering her exit only a few minutes before or she could go into someone else’s room and hope they would take pity on her.

She didn’t actually like the thought of any of the reasons above, so she made the decision of taking a shower instead. She abandoned her duvet outside her door and strolled aimlessly down the corridors until she found a room with a sign reading bathroom. The problem with having both male and females living together meant a communal bathroom, which Clarke was fine with considering she had gone to university before medical school.

She stepped into the dark room, the dim yellow lights flashing on automatically as she did. Thankfully, she found some white, slightly rough from being washed so many times, towels on a heater. She grabbed two and walked over to a cubicle, stepping in and locking the door. Water sprayed from the shower head, ice cold at first which made Clarke jump back and squeal. But it soon warmed up, reaching the temperature that was just right for her.

It started off as a hum, but soon turned into a noisy rendition of Clarke’s favourite songs from musicals such as Frozen, Chicago, Grease and lots of other Disney songs, including a failed attempt at the beginning part of The Circle of Life.

She had no idea how long she spent under the hot water, but when she finally turned to nozzle off, her hands had gone wrinkly and her eyes stung from the amount of water they had been subjected to. She grabbed the warm towel and wrapped it round her hair, creating a turban-like shape on her head whilst a second towel which was just long enough, wrapped round her body.

She unlocked the door and stepped into the large room, her long shower had made the whole place go steamy and it didn’t help she couldn’t find the door for about a minute or so. She walked in the opposite direction and came to the sinks that were near the door a figure leaning against them, arms folded across their bare chest, wearing only sweatpants.

“Please do carry on.” Clarke couldn’t make out who it was through the layer of steam, but she had an idea as she drew closer. And her suspicions were correct.

“How long have you been in here…?” She asked, her cheeks turning redder than they already were from the shower.

“Since your solo version of ‘Love is an Open Door’, you make a convincing man.” He chuckled to himself, to Clarke’s annoyance.

“But I was singing that at, like, the beginning of my shower…”

“Exactly, it has been a treat.”

“Well, why wouldn’t you sing Disney…?” Clarke huffed as she tried to not let her towel slip down.

“When they said Disney, I didn’t expect the goddamn soap to be Disney…” He picked up a bar of soap and threw it at Clarke and hitting her in the face.

“Okay, no offence, but is your name Kyle Wick or Bellamy Blake… I’ve been trying to work it out.”

“I’ll leave you to work that one out then Princess.” He called over his shoulder and started to walk towards the door.

Clarke didn’t like that name, it was one her father used to use but gave up after receiving one too many pouts. She was okay to be called Princess Cinderella by kids and their parents, but not Princess. Especially by someone she had only just met. “Don’t call me Princess!” She called back to him, making him stop in the door way and smirk back at her.

“Then start acting like one… Disney!” He said, doing jazz hands on the finally word before leaving down the hall without another word.

But Clarke was thankful that he had disappeared, because in that moment, her towel slipped down and landed of the floor with a ‘poof’, leaving Clarke stood there naked and stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE BELLAMY DOING JAZZ HANDS WOW... I will get into who each person's character is in the next few chapters, I am so excited for Raven and Wick haha :) Thank you for all the hits and the kudos btw ^_^  
> FEEL FREE TO FOLLOW MY TUMBLR WHICH IS FULL (AND I MEAN I ONLY REBLOG) OF THE 100 STUFF WOOO  
> delinquentsoftheground.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the park with a lil bit of Wicken

After the run in with Bellamy/Kyle at the showers, Clarke had met Raven, who in the morning was in the nicest way possible: a mess, and walked down to the breakfast hall together.

“Okay, but really… the question is, croissant or bagel?” Raven stood there pondering as her hand hovered over the two baskets. She continually made ‘Ummmm’ and ‘Ahh’ noises as she examined the food. Clarke had been standing there for over ten minutes waiting for her to choose, apologising to the others that complained they were in the way of the bagels. Eventually, Clarke grabbed a croissant and put it on top of the heap of pancakes and bacon. “Hey! I hadn’t finished choosing…” Raven muttered as Clarke pulled her towards a small table of four.

“Raven, it’s a buffet. You can go back up for twenty bagels if you really wanted…” She slumped onto the hard wooden chair, her eyes feasting on the festival of food that lay in front of her. They both ate in silence as the two girls savoured each and every bite as if it were their last. “That’s what I was going to ask you!” Clarke exclaimed, slamming her cutlery down on the table a little too hard. Raven looked up from her plate of food, a strip of bacon hanging from her mouth as she tried to eat it with great difficulty.

“What?” Her voice was muffled and Clarke could’ve sworn a lump of bacon flew out of her mouth as she spoke.

“Before you spent forever choosing a bagel or a croissant, I was going to ask you a question. And then I completely forgot due to your incompetence and large appetite…”

“I only understood half of those last few words, but please, do continue.”

“Well we didn’t really have much chance to talk last night and then I got locked out this morning-“

Raven quickly cut her off, beaming as she did so. “Because you were having sex in the shower with that guy.”

“That is not true, I told you he was creepy and listened to me sing. Anyway, as I was saying,” Clarke shot Raven a look before continuing, “What character are you? Cause I think everyone knows who I am after Bruce calling me Cinders in front of everyone…”

“Well I auditioned for the role of Esmerelda, but they said I was too serious for her… which I totally disagreed on. So I got the role of Pocahontas instead… They did mention how I didn’t look ‘Native American enough’ but whatever, makeup goes a long way.”

“I think you’d be better as John Smith personally…”

Raven looked confused, furrowing her brow as she tried to think. “John Smith is the raccoon, right?” Clarke’s jaw dropped as she started at Raven blankly. “I’m kidding relax. The casting director gave me a DVD and told me to ‘Paint the fucking colors of Pocahontas in your head kid’ so that’s what I did… but speaking of John Smith, who is my man?” she craned her neck to look across the dining hall at the male members, both new like Raven and Clarke and more experienced people who had been working there for years.

 ------

It was a fairly cool day that came with a gentle breeze. The new members all walked in a group (following Bruce) towards a side gate away from the main entrance to the park. They had to be checked by security before they entered, but Raven refused to take her coat off and insisted she didn’t have a bomb under her bright red jacket.

“You should try being nicer to people Raven, it might actually get you somewhere…” Clarke said, rolling her eyes.

“Get me somewhere, I’m in DisneyWorld for free, I’m pretty sure that’s somewhere.” Raven gave a small wink

The first half of the day dragged, weaving in and out of the dense crowds as Bruce tried his best to explain the general layout out of the parks and how to get around quickly. The two girls generally didn’t listen to what he was saying, instead they played _Fuck, Marry, Kill_.

They had to have lunch in a small pizzeria that served only Mickey shaped pizza which Jasper was more than happy about. “I mean, Disney is everywhere, even in my stomach!” He exclaimed as the strings of cheese stretched between his mouth and the food. Raven had already picked out someone from the group, claiming she was going to sleep with him, even if it was the last thing she’d do. Clarke personally found him attractive yes, but the goatee was not his best feature.

“Go talk to him!” She gave Raven a slight shove out of her seat in the general direction of the guy. Raven seemed to be confident in all areas but men, she stuttered and kept finding excuses not to go and say ‘hi’ even though she desperately wanted to. “Don’t worry I’ll protect your pizza with my life.” Clarke said as she shoved her again, but this time she actually walked off to the blonde guy who was surrounded by all the males. Including the one who had heard her rendition in the shower.

Clarke watched as Raven made what seemed to be easy conversation, pointing over to Clarke and leaning back so Clarke and the blonde guy could exchange a small wave. The tanned guy from the morning kept looking at Clarke, a smirk creeping onto his lips whenever she caught him. Raven was about to pull up a chair when the guy got up and gave her his, claiming he needed another Pepsi anyway, or that’s what it looked like to Clarke. She had gotten good at lip reading when she was younger as her portable DVD player lost is sound one year before it gave out completely. But it was pink, and Clarke didn’t want another one. So she learnt how to watch movies in silence.

He got up and turned the corner to the drinks machine, disappearing from view. Raven slapped her new friend’s arm as she burst into a fit of laughter, holding her sides as the blonde guy laughed with her. Even though Clarke had only met her, she was happy Raven, she got the feeling that Raven didn’t get nearly as much love in her life as Clarke did.

“Hey Princess.” Clarke jumped at the sound, twisting on her chair to face the guy with a full glass of Pepsi in his hands, sipping it through a straw.

“Look, I said before, don’t call me Princess.” She turned back around to her pizza, taking a bite that was more violent than she had first anticipated. He sat down next to her, picking up Raven’s pizza and taking a large chunk from Mickey’s head.

“Nice going Griffin! You let Steamy McShowerson eat my goddam pizza, Bruce paid $8 for that!” Raven shouted across the room, some of the parents shaking their heads at the use of the word ‘goddamn’.

“Steamy McShowerson, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, she’s just convinced I had sex in the shower with you.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t…” He winked as he took a second bite, the pizza beyond any help from the guy.

“In your dreams buddy… Anyway, who’s that.” She gestured over to the man Raven was in deep conversation with, the slice of garlic flatbread in her hand wiggling as she did so.

“That’s Wick. Well Kyle Wick, but he likes Wick.”

“So you’re Bellamy Blake?” She asked, taking a sip of her lemonade whilst he spoke.

“Told you that you’d figure it out. But looks like my ride partner has got a new crush…So I ask you, Princess, because I had no clue what your name is, will you go on rides with me in DisneyWorld.

She paused for a moment, weighing up her options. She glanced across to Raven who was just staring at Wick as if he were the last thing she was ever going to see.

“No, you’re rude and kind of creepy.”

“Well you’re stubborn and can’t hit the high notes, but you don’t see me complaining.”

 ------

Clarke’s day turned out to be more fun than she though it would’ve been. She did in fact go around with Bellamy who finally learnt her name. It turned out that Bellamy was playing Aladdin, based upon his rebellious and boisterous attitude. He also had a younger sister called Octavia who was named that because Bellamy read a Roman story with an Octavia in it, or something. Clarke didn’t listen to this part, she was too focused on his freckles.

In the queue for Space Mountain, they had finally come to an agreement on their picture. Peace signs with tongues sticking out. Their previous attempts at any picture had been a complete flop.

They got of the ride and laughed at the picture so much that Clarke almost wet herself and Bellamy was almost on the floor in tears. Their plan had spectacularly failed, with Clarke having at least four chins and Bellamy’s face contorted in fear and terror.

“Have you got a dollar?” She asked as she counted up her loose change that had been in her pocket, desperate to buy the photo just in case she ever needed it to cheer her up.

“Sorry Princess…”

“That’s okay, we can always get one tomorrow.” But inside, Clarke was a little disheartened, it was the most she’d laughed in a while.

“So who is your Prince Charming?” Bellamy quizzed as they left the park, getting onto two golf carts that whizzed towards the housing complex.

“I don’t know, any of your friends playing a Prince Charming?”

“No, Jasper is Eric, Monty is someone from Mulan, I’ve never actually seen it, Murphy is the Adam from Beauty and the Beast, Wick is John Smith from Pocahontas and I’m Aladdin… That’s it really, no Prince Charming…”

Clarke was incredibly tempted to ask if he would be her Prince Charming, but decided against it considering she had known him less that twenty four hours.

They climbed the stairs together, Bellamy complaining about how painful his feet were, and Clarke couldn’t agree more. In the day, they had briefly covered the various parks and gone on a fair amount of rides.

Walking down the empty corridor, they approached Clarke’s room and she definitely had her key card with her. Bellamy laughed as he checked she had, realising why she was in the shower in the early hours of the previous morning.

“Woah shit…” She muttered as the door swung open to reveal Raven and Wick kissing frantically on Raven’s bed, the sheets getting tangled between them.

“Is this even legal, I mean we’re in Disney, surely this is illegal.” Bellamy whispered to Clarke as they both observed the situation in front of them. Neither of them realised their presence had been acknowledged until both Raven and Wick spontaneously stopped to look at the two that were gawking in the doorway.

“Hey Clarke, how can I help?” She said a little breathless as of nothing was weird.

“Well, is Wick going to leave tonight?”

Before he had chance to answer, Raven was already speaking.

“Yeah, I mean you can stay here if you want but that would be so weird, Monty and Jasper might let you sleep with them.”

“Well there’s a spare bed in my room since Wick is here…” Bellamy said quietly, as if it were something to be embarrassed about. In University, Clarke had shared a room with Wells who was now her best friend. Her university was obsessed with promoting gender harmony so they made males and females stay together, and it totally worked for Clarke.

“Sure, I’ll just get my stuff…” Her heat fluttered slightly in her chest as she quickly grabbed a pile of ‘stuff’ from her suitcase and quickly shut the door behind her.

They kept having to stop as they walked towards Bellamy’s room, Clarke kept dropping the odd sock or her power cable for her phone and she was sure she dropped her bra at one point, but gathered it up so quickly out of fear that it could be a bra, she didn’t have time to check.

Sleeping with Bellamy Blake…

In a different bed, but close enough to the real thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading but I had to get everyone's characters out of the way in this chapter so yeah :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Bellamy's room (but no smut cause I ain't crazy) and then an introduction to Prince Charming

Clarke’s arms were getting sore from carrying the bundle of clothes and other oddities from her room all the way to Bellamy’s, and it didn’t help that he could seem to get the key card to swipe properly for at least a minute.

“Sorry…” he muttered as he swiped the card over and over, his brown puppy eyes looking up from under his hair at the pile Clarke was hidden behind.

“You got it yet?” Clarke said, her arms feeling as though they would collapse under the weight and drop of any moment. She peeked round the pile to see that the light on the card reader was still red and the man stood in front of it was now viciously pushing the card in and out of the reader. He let out an irritated sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, shoving the card into his back pocket.

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go see if they can fix it downstairs.” He smiles sympathetically before taking of down the corridor calling another ‘sorry’ over his shoulder as he turns the corner leaving her alone with a pile of clothes and aching arms. It was only eleven-thirty but considering Clarke had been awake since seven o’clock (because Jasper and Monty thought it was an excellent idea to play The Circle of Life on full) and she had only had two hours of sleep the night before, any sort of bed would suit just fine.

She dumped the pile of clothes on the floor and slid down the wall to sit on top of it, massaging the muscles in her arms that had grown sore. Her head drooped down and fell onto her knees, Clarke’s mind pulling her away from the bright yellow corridors lights and into a dream.

“Are you locked out?” Clarke snapped her head up to see a girl with bushy black hair standing in front of her, a warm smile spreading through the air and reaching Clarke, making her feel less drowsy. The girl was wearing a grey pair of shorts and a pink camisole that matched her grey and pink socks.

“No, I, er…” She wasn’t quite sure how to explain the situation, that she was sleeping in the same room as Bellamy, which she wasn’t even sure if it was allowed or not… again, much like a field trip with Bruce being their annoying teacher.

“Well either or, I’m Maya… nice to meet you.” The girl crouched down next to Clarke, slumping against the wall in the same manner whilst extending her hand out. Clarke shook it gentle whilst the two girls broke into fits of laughter. “Wow, who even shakes hands these days… that was really weird, I never offer to shake peoples hands…”

Clarke was still giggling in between words “Its okay… I’m Clarke.”

“You’re Cinderella right?” Maya watched as Clarke furrowed her brow in confusion. “My roommate Harper hasn’t shut up about how hot your prince is… she comes to Disney, like a million times a year and she says your prince is really hot.”

A sly smile crept onto Clarke’s lips at the thought of having to work with someone really hot. “Can’t sleep then?” She asked as Maya examined her nails.

“Yeah, Harper wouldn’t stop talking about peanut butter in her sleep plus I wanted some air… Please tell me it’s not just our room that is really stuffy?”

“I’m not sure, mine wasn’t two bad but I only got two hours sleep so I’m not too sure really.”

“Well I have no idea then because –“ As Maya was half way through her sentence, the opposite door to Bellamy’s (which was Monty and Jasper’s room) swung open as Jasper walked out, half asleep with mismatched pyjamas and only one sock on. “Close the damn door Jasper!” Monty called after him as he came to the door and slammed it shut. Jasper turned to see Maya and Clarke on the floor, his eyes lighting up when he looked at Maya, and Clarke could feel Maya turning pink next to her.

“Hey Jasper.” Clarke said, giving an easy smile at the situation unfolding before her.

“Hey Clarke…” He then gave a nod to the other girl. “Maya.” Then he took of down the corridor, to where was unknown.

“Well this has been nice, and it was lovely to meet you.” Maya hauled herself up, giving a yawn and rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah, you too.” Clarke remained on top of the bundle of clothes. She took out her phone and waited until Maya had gone to switch it on.

“Bye Clarke, see you around.” She gave a small wave before quickly walking in the same direction Jasper had, her tanned legs moving too quickly for someone who was tired.

Clarke switched on her phone and opened up Google, typing in ‘disney prince charming 2015 disneyworld’ and clicked on the first website which turned out to be a fan website run by ‘Thatdisneygeek8390440’ with the caption ‘Stalking Disney Cast Members since 2009!’. She grimaced at the creepiness of it but scrolled down to find a picture of the old Cinderella -who in Clarke’s opinion was much prettier than her- with her prince who turned out to be rather good looking. Not hot, but cute. The photo caption read : MagicDisney 2014 Parade – Left: Cinderella played by Ava Samuel. Right: Prince Charming played by Finn Collins.

But before she had the opportunity to read any more, her eyes fell heavy and slid shut, her body became loose and relaxed as she drifted off to sleep.

A loud bang and a ‘ow’ followed by a ‘shit… fuck… shut the fuck up bellamy’ that was just louder than a whisper woke Clarke up only to be faced by darkness. She turned over and pulled the duvet cover up to her chin, inhaling the scent which she could only define as ‘male’ and snuggled into the bed further, assuming she was now in Bellamy’s room.

And her suspicions were correct. Keeping one eye open, she watched Bellamy in the pale moonlight picking up bag and stuffing shampoo bottles and a hair dryer (that didn’t belong to Clarke so It either belonged to Bellamy or Wick) back into it with one hand, massaging his elbow with the other, which was the likely source of the noise. Knocking the bag off whilst Bellamy hitting his elbow on the sink. Hard.

She admired his bare back whilst he packed, the way his shoulder blades moved with every swift action and how his spine was visible just perfectly.

He stood up and walked to the window that was in-between the two beds, pulling back the curtain to look down at the concrete parking lot below. He pulled the thin curtain back letting brighter moonlight flood into the room and cast a silver wash over everything as if it were untouchable and precious. Clarke shut her eye as quickly as possible when he turned to look at her, the blood pumping at an unusually quick rate at the fear of being caught.

There was a knock at the door and Bellamy sighed as he walked quietly towards it, clicking it open silently.

“Wick, what the… what do you want?” He hissed as Wick walked into the room. Clarke couldn’t see the conversation so she listened instead.

“I need my toothbrush!” Wick whispered in response, the clanging of plastic on ceramic on the sink suggesting he was trying to find it.

“Does it matter? I mean, why do you need it. Wait… you didn’t, did you?”

Wick must’ve nodded because Bellamy let out a fake retching noise. “That’s disgusting… You’ve only known her for a day or something and you’ve already got your tongue in places…”

Wick sniggered in response. “Well it all escalated rather quickly, but whatever, I’ve found it now… Why is she in my bed…”

Clarke felt their gazes on her as she tried her best to sleep naturally.

How do you look normal when you sleep?  
Am I breathing too quickly?  
Should I move my hand, people move in their sleep right?  
My nose is so itchy goddammit, why?  
Don’t open your eyes?  
Breath! Don’t stop breathing idiot, just don’t breath like an idiot!  
Were all the thought’s that ran through her head as she continued to listen.

“Well where else was she supposed to sleep?”

“Your bed!”

“I’m not going to share a bed with someone I’ve just met…”

“You sleep in my bed and she sleeps in yours, it’s not hard. Although you could technically sleep in the same bed as – ow!”

“I’m not sleeping in the same bed with her, get out Wick before I physically throw you out myself.”

“Alright, alright… I’m going! I got what I needed anyway. You might be able to resist her, but I doubt she can resist a bad boy who’s a good man.”

Clarke tried her best not to laugh as Bellamy closed the door and let out yet another long sigh. She kept her eyes squeezed shut as he walked over to his bed, stopping by the window to open in slightly letting in a cool chill before walking into the bed, the sound of the covers flopping meaning he was going to sleep too.

The cold washed over her face and crept down her spine, an unintentional moan from the cold escaping her lips… Clarke cursed herself in her head, she shouldn’t even be awake so it shouldn’t matter if it was cold or not.

Bellamy obviously heard her as the covers flopped over again and the window slammed shut before an extra weight was placed on top of Clarke, warming her up again. He made an extra effort to make sure that the cover was tucked all the way around her body, getting close enough to ensure it was.

She could feel the warmth of his breath as he moved and prodded the cover in so that she was in a sort of cocoon.

“Night Princess…” He whispered in her ear, giving a light kiss on her cheek before walking back over to his own bed to settle for the night.

Clarke was glad it was dark, otherwise he might’ve seen her beaming smile from across the room. Although she was pretty sure he could feel it radiating from her bed anyway.

* * *

 

“Clarke...” A whisper entered her dream, and she couldn’t distinguish whether it was real or not.  
“Clarke…” it came again, this time louder.  
“Clarke!” The third time, along with a shake woke her up to see Raven beaming down at her, her maraca slightly smudged from a good nights sleep.

“Raven…” She started, glancing over to Bellamy’s vacant bed.

“You’ve got to see this!” Raven sang as she pulled Clarke into a sitting position. It wasn’t daytime yet, nor was it night… more of a morning twilight if anything.

“Where’s Bellamy?”

“He’s with Wick and the others, he asked me not to wake you but whatever… you’ve got to look at this so get your ass out of bed and upstairs!”

“Upstairs?” Clarke narrowed her eyes in confusion before Raven grabbed Clarke’s phone where Bellamy had obviously put it the night before, then she grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her out of the door, through the corridor and towards the stair well.

“Where are we going exactly?” Clarke asked again, noticing that she was wearing the same clothes as last night and extremely thankful that Bellamy hadn’t done something creepy and dressed her into her night wear himself.

“You’ll see!” Raven called back as they jogged up the stairwell towards the roof of the building.

Raven burst through the door with Clarke following closely behind, and her jaw dropped when she saw the sight in front of her.

The sky faded from velvety black, navy blue, indigo, magenta, cotton candy pink, orange and then fading into yellow from where the sun was rising just over the horizon, all behind a black silhouette of the Disney Castle as if it were a photograph. She took slow steps to stand towards the edge of the building along with Raven and some others who were all in awe as well. Even Bruce was enjoying the view, that had to count for something.

“Hey Princess, pretty isn’t it?” Bellamy’s voice came from just over her shoulder, complementing the beautiful sight. She was unable to draw here eyes away so she spoke as she watched.

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Unless I’m counting the Northen Lights in Iceland. Okay, it’s the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s amazing, my sister would love it here.”

“Thank you for letting me stay in your room last night, you didn’t have to.”

Bellamy shimmied into the line of people next to Clarke, his eyes also fixated on the sunrise.

“Well, you would’ve had to sleep in the corridor or with Raven and Wick, and you don’t want to know what they were doing.” Clarke smiled at his response, thinking of the conversation she had overheard last night.

“Where you in the room or something with them?” She asked, pretending she knew nothing about what had happened the night before.

“No, Wick came in for his toothbrush and told me some things that shouldn’t have been shared. And you got cold so I gave you an extra blanket, in case you were wondering…”

“Well thank you, it was really nice of you to let me stay.”

“My pleasure, it makes a change from Wick’s snoring all night.” He said with a smile on his lips. The sun had come up now and the colours were starting to fade as small conversation broke out amongst the onlookers.

Looking at the crowd, Clarke didn’t recognise half of them so she assumed they were people who hadn’t been recruited for 2015 like herself, Bellamy, Raven and all her other friends.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Cinderella…” A voice called from behind her. She spun around to see Finn Collins walking towards her, the guy who had been on the website listed as Prince Charming. He was a lot better looking in person.

“And you must be Prince Charming.” She said in reply as he came to a stop in front of her.

“How did you know?”

“It was on a website.”

“Oh my god, it’s not that Disney geek person is it?”

“Yeah…” Clarke let out a little laugh, “It’s really creepy!”

“Tell me about it, I’ve been complaining about that site to Bruce for ages and he hasn’t done anything about it. And this is…” He asked point up to Bellamy who was stood behind Clarke on his phone, clearly oblivious to the conversation before him.

“This is Bellamy Blake, he plays Aladdin.”

Bellamy looked up and gave a small smile along with a nod to Finn.

“Let me guess, Bruce told you that you get another day in the parks?” Finn said, watching Bruce chat with some other younger cast members who looked as though they hated the conversation they were involved in.

The two nodded their heads, that was the deal, two days in the parks before they were thrown into the thick of it.

“Well I’m guessing you both had character training before this?”

They both nodded again. It was mandatory after they had been picked for the audition to travel to Orlando twice a month for their training: how to act like a Princess, speak like them, walk like them… everything had to be covered so they were fully prepared for their role.

“Yeah well, you have Parade practise all day… Bruce always says you get another day in the parks but no, he forgets that we have to practise for the parade… Looks like it’s you and me all day Princess!” Finn exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that Bellamy’s hands screwed into a ball ever so slighty before falling loose again. Clarke was none the wiser either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I don't like Finn that much and I never have done so this won't turn into Flarke or something dw


End file.
